Ghost of the Carribean NO LONGER UPDATING
by bebe-malvado
Summary: this is all about danny going back in time to port royal and meeting up with all the POTC characters and then joining them on their adventure, also something happens to jack that will change him forever takes place at begging of 1st movie T to be safe!:
1. what have you done clockwork

GHOSTS OF THE CARRIBEAN

**dissclaimer: I dont own anything so plz dont sue!!!**

**Chapter 1- clockwork what have you done!**

Danny Phantom a.k.a Danny Fenton was flying through the ghost zone closely tailed by his two best friends Sam and Tucker, they where on their way to visit clockwork ( the ghost who controls time) because it was clockworks death day!

Normally a death isn't something to rejoice about but to a ghost the day he died is almost like the day they were born again and so they celebrated with big parties, presents and of course cake!

Danny at the time was busy remembering his first half death day when they had dared Sam to jump out of the cake and give Danny a death day kiss. At remembering this Danny smiles to himself and was begging to wonder what surprises were in store for them at clockworks party.

The specter speeder pulled up out side clockworks home or lair as ghosts liked to call their homes. Another thing to was that clockwork wasn't expecting a party and had know idea that the three teenagers where sneaking up behind him and his latest invention "the time bender" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOCKWORK" the three shouted!

Clockwork yelped! And jumped, accidentally hitting the activation switch on the time bender and it suddenly started up "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" he yelled angrily at them not noticing the machine starting up.

They all took a cautious step back and of course it was Danny, who tripped and fell, fell straight into the time bender! "WHOA HEEEEEEELP" he yelled frantically as he was sucked into the time tunnel! Clockwork quickly flew over to the time bender controls and tried to shut it of but it was no use it was malfunctioning.

Suddenly the time tunnel generated by the machine started to close! "DANNY NOOO" Sam yelled about to dive in after him "stop it's to late now' clockwork said grapping Sam just as she was about to launch herself in, and the portal closed completely!

1234554657674

Danny was falling; falling through times unknown to him he crashed against the tunnel walls as he hurtled through it. He quickly erected and ecto shield around him and now he harmlessly bounced of the walls, Danny could now see the end ahead and yelled as he fell through it crashing to the ground loosing consciousness, all he saw was fire, smoke and what looked like pirates in a burning city that was all he knew before he passed out and the two rings washed down his body turning him back to Danny Fenton.

12323214341

**Sorry about how short this chapter is but it will get longer cause i just quickly wrote this instead of doing my homwork. PLZ reveiw and tell me if i should make any romance in the story cause i'm not sure about that ...**


	2. Jack Sparrow

**GHOST OF THE CARRIBEAN**

**jack sparrow**

Danny woke up that morning with bright sunlight in his eyes and birds chirping, it took a few minutes for it all to sink in and when it did he sat bolt up right from the place he fell unconcious the night and looked around aprehensivly.

The fire and smoke that he had seen breifly had dissapeared and were replaced by the smouldering ruins of what once looked like houses. There were people on the street where he was lying and none of them bothered to offer him a hand to get up as they went about the grim buisness of clearing the dead and fixing the damages from last night. As Danny took this in he immediatly saw that there were no pirates, he asssumed that it must have been one of those pirate raids that he had heard about while in history class, Danny was pretty surprised that he remembered that due to the fact that he spent most of his school life sleeping at his desk or running out of class to fight ghosts.

Suddenly he felt a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach accompanied by a gurgle, "hungry" he thought to himself.

Danny got up of the dusty street and brushed himself of, he then turned his attention to the pressing matter of finding something to eat. His stomach growled again as he looked around for food, he spotted a fruit vendor wheeling his cart along the street but suddenly remembered that he didn't have any money! Danny groaned " great trapped in the past with no money or food" he said to no one imparticular. " Think fenton Think your hungry how are you going to get some food" he thought hard on that and smacked his head as relization hit him " ghost powers" he muttered berating him self for not thinking of that sooner.

Now Danny had never really stolen anything in his life except perhaps the answers to the C.A.T test but now wasn't the time to think aboau that, Danny's consious however was laying low and so Danny turned invisible snuck over to the cart, then when the shopkeeper wasn't looking he reached out and grabed an apple and in doing so hitting his head on a coconut that was hanging from a string on the roof of the cart " darn coconut" danny grated through his teeth. At that the shopkeeper turned quickly to find the boy with an apple in his hand! danny looked down at himself when he saw the shopkeeper turn at him " OH crap i'm not invisible!" he thought. "THEIF" the shoopkepper yelled urgently waving his arms around as danny tried to make a run for it.

Unfortunately there was no where for him to go ghost turn, invisible or intangible as all the people on the street were looking at him, and as he ran to get away with the apple he bumped into non other than Commander Norrington. " so youre our little theif our you well do you know what we do to theives?" he asked sneering. " is that a retorrical question" said putting as much insult into those words as possible as he already hated the man.

The commodore sneered again at Danny and motioned to his guards to shackle him. They then roughly grabbed danny by the arms and at gun point took him to the jail.

Danny was thrown rather uncerimonaly into a rusted cell, he then carefully picked himself up from the floor and looked around cautiously. There was a man with sitting in the corner of the cell and was looking curiously at Danny. The man had long dreadlocks with beads and stuff woven into it and on his head he also wore a red bandana and a black captains hat, His clothes were non to clean and he smelled of rum, the sea and a mixture of spices.

" so whated they get you for matey" he asked danny in a slurred voice. Danny looked at him warily thinking to himself that the guy had trouble and pirate written all over him " i stole an apple" danny replied lamely. The man laughed at that " is that all boy honestly they put goodmen in jail for anything these days" he said in his slurred voice.

Danny smiled at him a bit wary still but thought maybe this guy won't be as bad as that wig guy ( Norrington). For about a minute there was silence in the cell until the man broke it again " so waz ur name matey" he asked danny. "danny fenton" he replied almost saying danny phantom. " that would be short for daniel i suppose" he mused " me names "captain" jack sparrow" he said proudly. "So are you a pirate?" danny asked jack curiously "one'o the best" he said modestly.

Suddenly another man came running down the steps, this man appeared to be in his mid twenties and wore his brown hair in a pony tail he also had a sort of vest and blacksmiths pants on accompanied by a sword a this belt. The man almost ran up to jack and dannys cell " You are jack sparrow right" the man asked in a anxious yet polished voice. " Aye i am and it's Captain Jack Sparrow" he said a little bit angry at the stranger for not saying that. " where does the Black Pearl make bearth" he demanded " how would i know that, me i,m jus a humble pirate anad anyways there ain't anythin for me in it if i i tell you savy" jack said slyly. " I could get you out of this cell" the man said more confidently " and jus ow are you gonna do that matey?" jack asked " i helped make these bars if you put the right amount of pressure on spots they will just come of" he replied still in that confident manner. " Whats ur name?"jack asked " Will Turner" he said. Jack seemed to think about that in his mind before he spoke up again " Alright Will if you get me out i'll help you find your bonnie lass, now get me out" he said to Will still in that slurred voice.

Will then lifted a chair over to the cell with Danny and Jack watching him anxiously, eager to get out of the prison. About 30 seconds later Will had managed to pry the cell open. Jack and Danny both got out hurriedly " hurry we have to they must have heard that" Will said urgently to them. " not without my effects!" said jack as he scooped up his gun, sword and what looked like a compass.

Danny and will then both followed Jack down to the docks where they hid under a bridge. " just how far a you willin to go "t" save your girl matey" he asked Will seriously. " i would die for her" will said heatidly. "Good" was all jack said to that. " And you boy are you up for the pirates life?" he asked Danny just as seriously. " Sure sounds cool" Danny replied with a grin. Jack patted Danny on the shoulder " we'll make a pirate out of ye yet boy" he said also grinning.

The three of them then found a life boat, and by flipping it over they walked under the water with air still in the boat! " This is either maddness or brilliance" Will said grimanceing as his foot got caught in crate " you'd he surprised how often those two coinside" he replied. Danny smirked at that he was really started to like this pirate, i mean he didn't look or smell anywere near as bad as the ones they had studied in history( well apart from the smell part danny laughed to himself).

Carefully when they reached the ship they climbed up onto the deck and both Will and Jack drew their swords on the soldiers on the ship " AVAST YE" Will said trying to sound piraty ( if there is such a word as piraty). Everyone on board ship looked at him including danny and jack. " No one will be stealing this ship on my watch" the navy man who appeared to be the captain said defiently. " listen i'm captain jack sparrow" and with that they had a breif scuffle and five minutes later they were sailing out of the harbor with the interceptor close on their tails.

Realizing this Danny decided that his secret wasn't worth being hanged he shot to large ecto blasts straight at the other ship, thereby putting to big holes in it that had already started filling with water.

Both Will and Jack looked at Danny amazed at what they had just seen. " i'll tell you later" Danny said cutting of any disscussion on the subject and with curious glances passed between will and Jack they managed to get out onto the ocean...

1232133541

**getting longer and better isn't it!! i told you it would. I got 2 chapters out in one day now so i probably won't have another out for a few days. anyways happy reading AND DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!!**

**remember i dont own anything**


	3. Danny Phantom

**DANNY PHANTOM**

"Okay Danny what aren't you telling us!?" Jack Sparrow asked him after finally cornering him, Will Turner was there as well and was just as interested as the pirate was. " Okay then I'll tell you" Danny paused for a minute wondering where to begin his story, " I'm not from this time I'm from the future and in the future I am a ghost called Danny Phantom and" Danny was interested as Will popped a question " if your from the future then how did you get here"

"If you let me finish maybe you'll find out Danny said irritably, He then continues his story. " Me and my friends were going to visit another ghost for his death day party" Danny was interrupted again by Jack "what's a death day party" he asked a bit confused, " It celebrates the day you died" he replied still a bit annoyed at being interrupted again. "Why the hell would you celebrate the day you died" Jack asked incredulously. Danny decided to ignore that and went on with his story………….

After finally finishing his story the two men had looks of almost awe on their faces, "So let me get this straight you're a ghost and you're a human as well?! And you have accidentally been sent back in time via a time machine" Will said still amazed at all of it. "Yeah pretty much" Danny concluded lamely". "That's very interesting" Jack said in a mysterious voice, "so Danny can we actually see you as said ghost?" Jack asked him. "sure thing" Danny replied a little bit nervous though at the fact that he had never really shown any one his secret apart from Sam and tucker.

The two rings washed down his body as he transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom, his hair changed from black to white and his eyes from blue to green and instead of his normal clothes he was in his black and white jumpsuit with the DP logo on it.

"Whoa" Will murmured under his breath; Jack for the second time that day said "that's very interesting". "Danny smiled nervously as them and transformed back to Danny Fenton.

1213432145454

They had been sailing for perhaps a few days when Danny who was just getting up saw Will and Jack, now there was nothing really strange there except for the fact that Will was dangling from the mast that had swung out over the side of the ship.

Danny went up quickly to see what was going on, "what are you doing" Danny asked them a little nervously. "I'm teaching William here a few things about life" Jack replied shortly. "There is only one thing to remember Will, what a man can do and what a man can't do" Jack said firmly turning back to Will.

Jack then swung the mast back in and Will dropped to the deck, "I only have one question for you can sail with a pirate" Jack asked Will seriously handing him a cutlass.

Danny looked curiously at the exchange going on between them as Will stood back up and hurried back of too his duties.

1234431243

Later that afternoon they finally reached their destination

"Ahhh Tortuga "jack said happily as they walked its streets "if every town was like this a man would never feel unwanted" he finished.

As they walked towards wherever Jack was taking them a blonde prostitute marched up to them and slapped jack hard on his face" not sure I deserved that" Jack muttered. Just after that another woman came up to jack and slapped him again" a might have deserved that" jack said a bit drunkenly.


	4. Leverage

LEVERAGE

Danny and Will still following Jack through the streets of Tortuga, they eventually came to what looked like a pig sty! Jack before he went in grabbed a bucket of water and for and told will to get one as well.

The three walked in( well sort of jack didn't really walk normally) and there they saw what looked like a man huddled up with a bunch of pigs in the mud!

Jack then threw the bucket of water on him "WHAT! THE!!" the man spluttered and looked at Jack wildly.

"Jack don't you know its bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping!" he said a bit friendlier.

"That's okay see cause if the man who did the waking gives a proposition to the man who awoke over a some rum and listens to what he has to say about said " proposition savy?" Jack said in one sentence.

The man grinned at the mention of rum, then Will threw another bucket of water on the man" GOD DAMMIT I'M ALREADY AWAKE!!" he roared at him.

"That was for the smell" said Will calmly; Danny smirked at that trying to hide his laughter in a coughing fit.

123456678889

Jack and company retreated to the local tavern so that jack could discuss his "proposition" with Gibbs. The tavern was not much better than the pig sty they had found Gibbs in but neither Jack nor Gibbs seemed to care as they immediately got a table, rum and started talking in low voices about the "proposition" jack had in mind.

Meanwhile Danny and Will stood against a wall near the table trying to avoid been hit in the brawl that was going on around them.

" So jack exactly what is this proposition you have for me?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"I'm going after the black pearl" Jack said in a voice barely above a whisper. At that Gibbs choked on his rum! "What are you mad Jack!" he asked looking at Jack as though his was crazy.

"Listen all I need is a crew and don't worry I have ……" leverage"..." he said the last part even quieter.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and jack pointed at Will, Gibbs still looked confused.

That boy is the son of bootstrap bill turner" He whispered.

"Hmm I think I feel a change in the wind…. There have to be people as crazy as you on this rock" Gibbs said beaming at Jack at the sudden opportunity that was presenting it's self.

1234567890

The very next day they went bright and early down to the docks to find the assembled riff raff that was supposedly going to be a crew for the Interceptor.

Jack walked down the row inspecting them like one would inspect a vegetable at a garden market.

When jack got down to the end of the row he saw a smaller figure standing there with a hat pulled down over their head.

" Ana Maria…!!" Jack said to the person smiling awkwardly. She slapped him " ow" me muttered.

They then got into a very heated argument about Jack stealing her ship, Danny and Will just watched slightly amused at all that.

" you know he has been slapped three times in 2 days that has to be some sort of record" Will said as he watched " yeah" Danny nodded his head in agreement as they continued to watch them argue.

1234567890

On the Interceptor Jack was at the wheel of the ship and Will had a chance now to ask Gibbs about something that had been bothering him.

" Gibbs I was wondering about Jack….." Will asked hesitantly, " Aye" Gibbs asked raising his head from his work.

"Whats with the ….." Unable to describe it Will waved his arms around eccentricly.

" Well you see 10 years ago Jack was mutined on an island my his first mate, and they left him their to die! They only gave him a pistol with one shot in it."

"Jack stayed there for 3 weeks and by then that pistol was looking mighty good to him! But he didn't do it he waded out into the shallows instead and waited there for another 3 days until he managed to rope together sea turtles to carry him home I think while he was there maybe the sun got to him no ones really sure though…." Gibbs finshed.

" Sea turtles…." Will asked skeptically " aye sea turtles" Gibbs confirmed "what did he use for rope" Will asked then.

" Hair….. from my back" a voice behind them answered. Will turned to see Jacks standing behind them.

123434214324543243124143243243243242142343232432414

**The story will start getting better now i just had to get through all the introductions, and there will be some action next chapter and also you will find out what sam, tucker and clockwork are doing to get danny back.**

**also please reveiw xxx ooo**


End file.
